


The Kin-Strife: A Novel

by PrinceLutin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLutin/pseuds/PrinceLutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eldacar was a valiant prince, who was destined to be the next King of Gondor. He wants to prove himself worthy of this. However, his evil cousin Castamir plans to make him fail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_This is a story that takes place a long time ago in the realm of Gondor. This story is one that has been recorded ages ago, but not lost to history as the ages went by. This is the story of Eldacar, the King of Gondor during the Kin-strife, and how he lost and regained his throne._

It all started in the year 1240. Minalcar, the nephew of King Narmacil I of Gondor, was appointed Regent of Gondor. He became an ambassador to Rhovanian. Narmacil did not do much to hold his power, but Minalcar was a great man and proved himself a capable ambassador to Rhovanian. They shared a common enemy in the Easterlings of Rhun, but they overcame this in numerous battles. 

Minalcar's wife was a woman named Elenwen. They had a son, Valacar. Valacar, who was forty-six years of age at the time, often rode with his father to Rhovanion. Valacar partook in many battles against invaders from the east. They were aided by Vidugavia, the titular King of Phovanion, who had recently succeeded his father. He was indeed the most powerful of the Northmen. 

In 1250, Valacar was sent as an ambassador to live with Vidugavia in Burh Waldhar, the capital of Vidugavia's realm. He greatly enjoyed the company of Vidugavia. Valacar and Vidugavia continued to fight off the Easterlings, and had many great adventures between the Iron Hills and Mordor. Valacar became acquainted with the Northmen and learned their tongue and mannerisms, bringing them back to Gondor later on. 

Vidugavia had a fair queen by the name of Adelgundis. The King and Queen of Rhovanion had several sons and daughters, one of their daughters being Vidumavi. She was but a small child when Minalcar became ambassador, but Vidumavi eventually blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She danced through the woods and sang with the birds. 

Now it came to be in the year 1253 that Vidumavi had reached seventeen years of age. By now she was considered the fairest woman in all of Rhovanion. Many men sought her hand in marriage. Vidumavi and Valacar were great friends and only grew closer as the years went by. At last, she was of marrigeable age. Valacar was now madly in love with Vidumavi, and he wanted to marry her. Vidugavia and Adelgundis were pleased with the decision. Minalcar and Elenwen were a little uneasy at first, but they could not take no for an answer without upsetting the King and Queen of Rhovanion. Minalcar and his wife agreed to let Valacar marry Vidugavia's daughter, and the two lovers were bethrothed that year. The following year, Valacar and Vidumavi were married in a lavish ceremony. 

Valacar and Vidumavi were happy after their wedding, and they took up residence in Burh Waldhar. In 1255, one year after Valacar's wedding, Vidumavi bore him a son. This child was named Vinitharya, a name in the tongue of Vidugavia's people. Four years later, Vidumavi became pregnant again, this time having a daughter. She was named Heilgardis. These two children were born in Rhovanion. 

Not long after the births of his children, Valacar was called back to Gondor. A few people scoffed at Valacar for taking a wife of an alien and lesser race of Men. Others accepted him and felt that the toughness of the Northmen ran in the veins of his young children. Overall, the welcome was quite warm for the two. Later, Vidumavi bore another child, and named him Hildefons. This happened when Vinitharya was eleven and his sister was seven. 

After a while, it was decided that Valacar's children needed names in the tongue of Gondor. Vinitharya was given the name Eldacar. His sister was called Failaire, and his brother was called Altandur. The three were raised in Gondor together. Even Vidumavi adapted to Gondorian life, and took the name Galadwen. 

In the year 1294, Narmacil I died. He was succeeded by his brother Calmacil, who was the father of Minalcar. Minalcar succeded Calmacil ten years after this, taking the name Romendacil II to honor his eastern victories. By then, Eldacar and his siblings had grown into young adults. They inherited their father's looks, but they added the fearless spirit of the Northmen. This was particularly noticed in Eldacar. 

However, things did not go well for the Northman. Around the same time as the death of Narmacil, Vidugavia fell ill and died. Adelgundis died only a year later. Though Vidugavia's son Adalhelm proved as capable as his father, the power of the Northmen began to wane. To compensate, Valacar and Eldacar helped the Northmen out and protected them from invaders. 

Eldacar was destined to be the King of Gondor after the death of his father. However, it was still the reign of his grandfather Romendacil, so Eldacar would have to wait quite a long time. 


	2. Eldacar the Prince

Eldacar was a strong young man. He was beloved by his people (well, most of them). He was a brave man and rode throughout Middle-earth, from Arnor in the north to Sirayn in the south, as well as the lands to the east. He maintained peaceful relations even with Gondor's enemies. Eldacar was kindly and generous, and did much to help the poor people of Gondor.

Eldacar was loved by a woman named Linilde. She was of the House of Gondor, being a descendant of King Ciryandil. She was born in the year 1263 to Ferendil of Ithilien and his wife Annasire. Linilde had known Eldacar since his youth. Eldacar and Linilde were close friends, and they fell in love in much the same way that Valacar and Galadwen had. 

One day, in the spring of the year 1315, the two were sitting by a tributary of the Anduin.

"Linilde?" asked Eldacar.

"Yes?" said Linilde.

"It has been quite a long time since we met," said Eldacar, "and our love has gotten stronger as the years went by. I was thinking that this is kind of like the way my parents met. My father was in Rhovanion and he fell in love with my mother there."

"I have heard the story," said Linilde, "and it is most wonderful. I feel that they are a noble couple, much like Beren and Luthien of old."

"That is the greatest of the Lays of Beleriand," said Eldacar.

"It sure is," said Linilde.

"I was thinking," said Eldacar. "I want to take a wife one day, and I feel that I know who she is. She is a lovely, charming, excellent, and noble woman. I feel that this person is you. So, Linilde...will you marry me?"

Linilde smiled. "I will definitely be your wife," she said. The two held hands and watched the river flow into the horizon.

Eldacar and Linilde were married in the late summer of that year. Two years after their wedding, Linilde gave birth to a son, Ornendil. In 1323, Linilde bore a daughter, Ailinel. Lastly, in 1330, she bore another son, Aldamir. The children were born and raised in Ithilien in the home of Ferendil.

However, by now Eldacar's mother Galadwen had grown old. Though much vigor was left in Valacar, Galadwen was towards the end of her life. Eventually, she remained bedridden in the palace at Minas Anor. One day, she called Valacar and the rest of the family to see her.

"Valacar," said Galadwen, "I am at a great age now. My life draws closer to the end as we speak."

"My love," said Valacar, "do not speak like that. I love you more than Gondor itself, and I do not want to see you go so soon."

"I am over 100 years old," said Galadwen. "I am old among my people. I have outlived most of my brothers and sisters. And I am one of the Northmen. Our lifespan is less than half that of yours, Valacar. I was destined to die even before you should ascend the throne."

"That is true," said Romendacil. He and his wife were old, but still healthier than the ailing Galadwen. "Nevertheless, we still care about you, and we will miss you terribly."

"Mother," said Eldacar, "I am indeed concerned for you, but there are people that hate me and my brother and sister. They call us 'half-breeds' and even bastards. Indeed, at least one member of the royal family has scoffed at me. Father's cousin Calmir has said that I will never be King of Gondor. His son has been even more vicious about it. Their followers have heckled me at times..."

"Do not listen to them," said Galadwen. "You will be a great king."

"You're right," said Eldacar. "I am a man of Gondor, and though I am the son of a lady of Rhovanion, I am still the heir to Valacar. I shall ascend the throne upon his death."

"They may doubt you," said Valacar, "but it is all in vain. They are fools for saying that."

"Indeed," said Galadwen.

"Your highness," said Linilde, "I want you to know that you have been a noble woman, and you have lived a good life. But as your end draws near, what should we do about the rebels?"

"I am not sure," siad Galadwen. "All I can say is that Eldacar must unite the people of Gondor and protect the country from any harm." She turned to Eldacar. "You must believe in yourself, Eldacar. You are valiant and have a good heart. Remember to remain brave, even against the toughest obstacles. Beleve in yourself. Remember: I will always love you."

"And I will always love you," said Eldacar. He bended down and kissed Galadwen's wrinkled hand. Galadwen smiled. "I guess this is goodbye..."

Eldacar and the rest of the family bade farewell to Galadwen after this, but Valacar continued to nurse his wife until the final days. In the summer of the year 1344, Galadwen passed on. She was buried in the Cemetery of the Kings in Minas Anor.


End file.
